


midnights with sunrises

by uhmrogerthat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmrogerthat/pseuds/uhmrogerthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin and Seungkwan could only afford some late nights and early mornings to be truly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnights with sunrises

As much as Seokmin liked promoting Pretty U and interacting with their fans, he would not hesitate to admit this day had been tiring. His favorite part of the day was going back to the dorm and resting with Seungkwan.

They both trudged off to their room and lay down on Seokmin’s bunk since Seungkwan’s was the upper one. Boo intertwined their hands together and a sudden spread of warmth filled them. It’s not enough for Seokmin though, as he pulled on their hands and shamelessly cuddled Seungkwan. Seungkwan tried to get away from Seokmin, telling him he didn’t want nor did he like cuddles.

“Stop pretending you don’t like my cuddles.” Seokmin said with a pout. He was cuddling Seungkwan’s back right now, with his arms wrapped around his torso.

Seungkwan scoffed and replied, “I’m not pretending, Seokmin. I don’t like them. So if you could please get off me.”

Seokmin knew the truth. And the truth is that Seungkwan loved their cuddles because affection and physical touch were the ways Seungkwan liked receiving love.

“I love you so much Seungkwan-ah. Do you love me too?” Seokmin said in a cutesy voice while squeezing his boyfriend in his arms. And for that, Seungkwan rewarded him with a slap to the forearm. It was worth it though as Seungkwan smiled a little bit and Seokmin’s main goal every day is to make his boyfriend happy.

Seungkwan said, “Seokmin, come on.” Seokmin continued ignoring his boyfriend’s words.

“Lee Seokmin! Seokmin, come on, please?” Seungkwan pleaded but Seokmin did not give up.

After a while, Seungkwan just stopped complaining and he was now on the receiving end of Seokmin’s affections. And boy did Seokmin love spoiling Seungkwan. He loved the times Seungkwan allowed him to treat him well. Times he allowed Seokmin to shower him with all the love he’s got. Seokmin kissed Seungkwan’s forehead, all tender and intimate. He proceeded to kiss his nose where he would bop it after his kiss. He then kissed both of Seungkwan’s cheeks. He loved Seungkwan’s cheeks. They were so rosy and fluffy, all for him and no one else. And then he captured Seungkwan’s lips and he wasn’t going to lie, he spent most of his time there. He felt Seungkwan’s smile on his lips and that in turn, made him smile too. He appreciated these moments where they were just Seokmin and Seungkwan. On their bed, they weren’t members of Seventeen nor were they regular guests on Sukira, they were just Seokmin and Seungkwan, completely, utterly devoted to each other and so sincerely in love.

Jisoo, being their roommate, learned that it would be best to leave them on their own when they got like this because they weren’t afforded as much time as they would like to be affectionate and this in love with each other.

After the exchange of affections, they talked a little more until Seungkwan drifted to sleep. Seokmin didn’t sleep right away, no, he stayed up for a few more minutes, stroking Seungkwan’s hair, admiring his boyfriend’s face in such a relaxed state. It was different from the excited and diva boo expressions he always had on. At home, he didn’t have to put up a front and he could rest. He knows Seungkwan is very tired after each day as he’s always joking around and making people laugh. He loves it when it’s just the two of them as Seungkwan could just relax and rest. After those minutes of admiration, he drifted off to sleep.

Morning came, the sun was up, and their legs were tangled as they shared the warmth radiating off their bodies. Anyone who saw them now would not hesitate to say they were a couple, as Seokmin was hugging Seungkwan’s back, and there was little to no space present in between their bodies. Seungkwan got up first. He tried waking Seokmin up by shaking him and telling him to wake up. That did not work so Seungkwan resorted to bopping his nose then kissing him on both cheeks repeatedly until he woke up. Seokmin’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Seungkwan. He tried to kiss Seungkwan on the lips but Seungkwan would just pull away, forcing Seokmin to get up.

Of course, being the comedic and competitive geniuses they are, they both decided to conduct a race to the bathroom, just to prove to each other who is more athletic between the two of them. Seungkwan was slower,which he blamed on his shorter legs but he back hugged Seokmin to stop him from reaching the door first. Being the idiot he is, he fell for that trick, he stopped for a few seconds giving Seungkwan some seconds ahead of Seokmin. But before Seungkwan could reach the door, Seokmin pulled him in. They’d stare right at each other’s eyes and giggle at the absurdity of their actions.

A cough broke them out of their trance and of course it’s Jisoo, their lovely roommate, who reminds them that they shouldn’t block the bathroom door because some people might be in a hurry to pee, aka him.

They parted for Jisoo and went back to their bed. Seungkwan started fixing the bed. Seokmin tried to help but honestly, he just stared at Seungkwan more than him actually helping. In the morning, knowing he was just right beside Seokmin moments before, was where he was most beautiful. Seokmin unknowingly said it out loud. Seungkwan blushed and stammered because he was taken by surprise by the words and how it sounded so genuine. Seungkwan was always insecure of his visuals, no matter what front he put up and hearing those words from Seokmin, the person he was in love with, gripped his poor heart.

“Did I say that out loud?” Seokmin asked the very flustered Seungkwan.

“Uhm- yeah you did.” Seungkwan shyly answered.

“Well it’s true, Seungkwan. Hey, c’mon, look at me.” Seokmin said, moving in closer until he was right in front of Seungkwan. They stood there for a while as Seokmin was waiting for Seungkwan’s eyes to meet his. He spent the next few minutes looking at Seungkwan, mentally listing reasons why he loved this boy. First reason was he made Seokmin happy, even when he wasn’t doing anything. His simple existence was enough to bring a wide smile out of Seokmin. Second reason was because Seungkwan got him. He understood the challenges he faced, his insecurities were all bared to Seungkwan. He understood when to be funny and playful, when to be serious, when to be quiet, when to be anything Seokmin needed at the given time. He’s a literal angel from the heavens, sent to the Earth to be with him. He didn’t understand why Seungkwan loved him, there were so many other people who could love him better, many people who deserved him more but he always chose Seokmin. Because of that, Seokmin understood that love isn’t about two or more people deserving each other or being enough for one other. It’s choosing to love them, to care for them despite all that. He was about to list down the third reason when Seungkwan called for him, “Seokmin?”

He snapped out of his reverie and looked at Seungkwan, who was looking up at him with unshed tears. He reached out and wiped a few stray ones.

“Seungkwan, you are beautiful, okay? If it’s going to take me saying it a hundred times a day for the rest of my life, I will do it. You have to realize that, it may take a while to come to terms with it but you have to believe you’re beautiful. I know you’re beautiful, all the other members know you’re beautiful, the people who shout, “Boo Seungkwan, you’re so handsome.” know you’re beautiful. It seems like the only person who doesn’t know it is you. I’ll show you something.”

Seokmin brought him in front of mirror. They could both see themselves. Seungkwan cringed upon seeing his face so raw and bare and looked down at his feet. Seokmin was behind Seungkwan, and he told Seungkwan to look into the mirror. Seungkwan looked into it and he saw Seokmin smiling at him.

“Do you want to know how you beautiful you are to me? Okay, let’s start with you face.” Seokmin said, while cupping Suengkwan’s face.

“I love your eyes. I could get lost in them. I have to tell myself to stop staring into them for too long when we’re out. They hold so much happiness and wisdom beyond your years.” Seokmin said while pointing out Seungkwan’s eyes.

“I love your cute nose that I like bopping.” He continued.

“I love your cheeks. I love kissing them. I love the cute little mole above your lip.” He was saying this while kissing the cheeks he loved so much.

“I love your lips. I love them when they’re on mine. I love smiling against them. I love it when you smile.” Seokmin said after kissing said lips.

“All of those are beautiful, Seungkwan. But you want to know what’s the most beautiful?” Seokmin said while looking at Seungkwan in the mirror.

He grabbed Seungkwan’s hand and put it on top of his left chest with his own hand on top of it. Seokmin simply said, “It’s your heart. It’s so full of love for everything and everyone. Ask people what they remember from you and they’ll saw how kind, friendly, lovely, funny you were. People love you, Seungkwan. It’s about time you love yourself.”

Seungkwan was in tears after Seokmin’s little tirade so Seokmin hugged him, Seungkwan’s head tucked into his chest. So he held him until his tears subsided.

Seungkwan lifted his head off Seokmin’s chest and tried to say something. Anything really. But no words could come out. He took a deep breath and shakily said, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Seokmin.”

“It’s no problem, Boo. After all, it’s you and me against the world.” Seokmin said with a smile.

They stayed there for a while just hugging each other, lost in their own world that they didn’t notice the door open then close after a few seconds.

If Jeonghan saw this moment, he kept it to himself. His boys were all tired from work and if these mornings before their schedule were all they could afford then he wouldn’t disturb them. It did help that he too had someone to cuddle in these early mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> ❖ ok i love seokkwan !! it's fluffy now so please don't kill me ty
> 
> if you want to talk about them, twitter.com/dokseokmin !!


End file.
